The goals of this project are to detect and accurately describe perimeno- pausal mood disorders, explore their pathophysiology and response to pharmacological and environmental manipulation, and document the rela- tionship between reproductive endocrine change and disorders of mood as a way of further investigating the neurobiology of psychiatric illness. Findings to date include the following. 1) Evidence of hot flushes. 2) Demonstration of the resolution of mood and hot flush symptoms in peri- menopausal women following spontaneous resolution of normal ovarian function. 3) Prospective demonstration of the appearance of mood symp- toms in association with declining ovarian function. 4) Identification of increased negative life events and increased marital discord, but similar numbers of exit events in peri-menopausal depressed women com- pared with peri-menopausal controls.